A True Friend
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: One observation from Neville impacts Ginny during the Yule Ball. What did Neville say? An one shot set during GOF.


**A/N: Hey all! How's everyone doing? Okay, I know that I haven't posted/ updated anything in quite some time, and I am truly, truly sorry about the hiatus. The first quarter of college has been quite hectic for me so far to say the least. Still, I don't expect any forgiveness; I am not reluctant to admit that I'm a horrible fan fic writer. It truly pained me not being able to write anything for weeks, and I hope to get better on posting new fics. **

**With that ramble done, I'm pleased to present my latest work! I decided to write on Harry Potter this time since it's been awhile since I last wrote a HP fic. **

**Enjoy the oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. The rightful, lucky owner is none other than J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>"You still like him, don't you?"<p>

Ginny Weasley curiously looked at her date and fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom. They were currently dancing at the Yule Ball, and to her surprise, the fourth year turned out to be an agile dancer.

"Like who?" Ginny answered with a question. Neville rolled his eyes as he twirled his date.

"Ginny, I may not be the smartest wizard around, but I know you still harbor strong feelings for Harry."

"What makes you think I like Harry?" Despite her calm voice, Ginny's heart beat rapidly, and she suddenly felt stuffy. Did Neville really notice her wandering looks?

"I just saw you gazing over at him," Neville replied as if he had just read her mind. "And don't even try to deny it," he sternly added.

Ginny didn't respond to his accusation, for the song ended at that moment. She curtsied to him before briskly walking away from him.

"Ginny!" Neville cried out. He maneuvered through the crowd while giving quick apologies for pushing people away. "Ginny, come back!"

Ignoring the older boy's shouts, Ginny rushed out of the Great Hall and ascended the steps. Her feet were beginning to hurt from walking so quickly, but she ignored the agony. She just wanted to get away before breaking down in public.

At the top of the stairs, she quickly entered a classroom and made sure it wasn't occupied by amorous couples or anyone else. Once she did a swift scan with her eyes, she slammed the door behind her, took out her wand from her dress robes, and locked it with a simple charm.

Breathing heavily, she collapsed onto the cobbled floor and wept.

How long could she retain her feelings for Harry? No, the real question was, why did she still have such feelings for him? She thought she was finally over her crush on him after last year, but seeing him dance with other girl tonight made her realize that she still cared deeply for him. And not just in platonic terms.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ginny," the youngest Weasly murmured to herself. "There is no need to act this way about some boy." But the thing was, Harry wasn't just some boy. Other than being the boy who lived, he was the sweetest, most brave boy Ginny had ever encountered. Despite the amount of attention he persistently received, he never cared about popularity; the needs of others always outweighed his own. It was one of the numerous reasons why Ginny loved him.

Wait, what?

Since when did she love Harry Potter?

Her bewildered thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Ginny? I know you're in there. Please let me in!" Ginny rolled her eyes; of course Neville would follow her.

"Look, Neville, I just want some time alone," she told him while endeavoring to hold her tongue.

She heard a soft thud on the other side. "Well, I'm not leaving until you either let me in, or you come out," the boy defiantly stated.

Suppressing a string of slurs, Ginny slowly opened the door and peered down at her smiling date.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Before Ginny could respond, Neville sprang up and sauntered into the room. Ginny closed the door before turning to him.

"Neville, I'm sorry for…"

"No, Ginny, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have been nosy about your… personal affairs."

Ginny gave her date a small smile and patted his shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry about it. I know you were just looking out for me."

"Yep, you got that right. And just so you know, it's never too late to confess your feelings."

"Neville," Ginny coldly said, "I appreciate the concern, but please, please don't…" She sniffed and looked down.

"Bloody hell! I'm such a nit wit. I'm sorry Gin! I just wanted to comfort you…"

"Well, I don't need your comfort!" Ginny lifted her gaze from her eyes to Neville's frightened face. "I'm not some pubescent girl who will die if her feelings aren't requited by her three year crush!"

"I…"

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her gloved hands. "Oh, sweet Merlin, I did no just say that."

"Say what?"

Ginny groaned and sank down to the floor. "Neville…"

Neville joined her on the floor and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything Gin. I'm your friend, and I just want to know what's going on."

"I…" Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face, and she chocked out a sob.

Without saying a word, Neville wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulders.

After a few minutes, Ginny pulled away from the older boy. "I'm sorry about that."

Neville waved his hand. "No bother at all; if it helped you, then I'm glad." He then took out a handkerchief from a pocket in his dress robes and offered it to her.

"Thanks," she muttered as she accepted it. After dabbing her eyes with it, she sighed.

"Neville, have you ever been in denial about something?"

"Well, not really." He gave an apologetic look. "But, go on."

"You were right," Ginny whispered. "I do have feelings for Harry. I still have them that is; I never got over my crush for him. In fact, I think it grew into…"

"Love?"

Ginny closed her eyes. "Maybe."

"I knew it!" Neville joyously exclaimed. "Uh, sorry," he quickly said as Ginny sent him a harsh glare.

Her eyes softened. "No, don't be. I just can't believe it."

"Well, don't be so harsh on yourself. I mean, Harry is a fine chap."

Ginny sent him a bewildered look. Neville shrugged and merely added, "I'm just saying. Given his history, looks, and personality, he's quite the catch."

"Then why did he have a difficult time finding a date for the Yule Ball?" Ginny harshly asked.

Neville winced as he realized what he just said. "Well, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but he's not really an expert when it comes to girls. He just doesn't know how to handle them."

Ginny tilted her head and hummed in agreement. "Yes, that's not a surprise. I've noticed how antsy he gets around Cho Chang."

"Gin, maybe you should just tell him how you feel…"

"No! Are you insane? I'd rather be eaten by the Giant Squid than do that!" Ginny sighed and looked down at the floor. "Besides, what's the point?"

"What's the point? Ginny, he may not return your feelings, but he still cares for you."

"But only as a friend…"

"How do you know?"

"I…" Ginny paused. For once, Neville actually made her speechless.

"Look, I'm not saying that you run over to him this instant and blurt out your feelings. But, don't give up hope. After all, anything is possible with love. Maybe one day, he'll realize what an incredible witch you are and return your feelings. And if he ever hurts you in any way, I'll be sure to give him quite a chat. Plus, you've got your brothers' backs as well."

Ginny giggled and gave Neville a hug. "Right you are. Thank you Neville; I'm so grateful to have you as a friend."

Neville released her and gave her a pat on the head. "As am I. I'm really thankful that you agreed to come with me."

"It was an honor." A brief pause immediately followed. Neville then cleared his throat and hoisted himself up. He offered a hand to the girl.

"So, do you want to return to the ball, or do you want to call it a night and head over to the common room?"

Ginny graciously accepted his hand and got on her feet. "I feel exhausted; if it's alright with you, I'd like to go to the common room."

"Fine by me." Neville offered his arm, and with a shining smile, Ginny wrapped her arm around his. The two friends left the classroom and walked back to the Gryffindor common room in complete silence. However, they both quietly acknowledged the progression of their friendship, and they knew that tonight's conversation made them stronger friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, and that's a wrap! So, I know that Ginny is around 13 in _Goblet of Fire_, so it may be strange that she is in love with Harry. However, I just want to point out that she is confused about her feelings and that she never actually acknowledges that she loves him; she just knows that she really likes him.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this fic; I really hoped you enjoyed it. Take care, everyone! Feel free to leave a review on your way out. **


End file.
